


[Vid] With Pride

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [5]
Category: Princess of Thieves (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: You never know who's watching or how far that story goes. A tribute to a childhood heroine.





	[Vid] With Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



[With Pride [Princess of Thieves]](https://vimeo.com/263754561) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

**Download:[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5mpqm4x317st3sq/princess.avi)**

**Music:** "One of Us" by Heather Dale

**Lyrics:**

_Before I got to fighting (or when fighting got to me)_  
_I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry_  
_And I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be_  
_So I thought perhaps the field was not for me_  
  
_But still I stayed and watched the fighting 'til one figure stood apart_  
_In armour newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art_  
_But each blow was thrown with honour and a lightness of the heart_  
_So I took that step which soon became a start_  
  
_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_  
_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_  
_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_  
_Because of her, I lift my sword with pride_

 _So now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there,_  
_I think about examples: how you act, and what you dare_  
_'Cause you never know who's watching or how far that story goes_  
_Where'er that Lady is I hope she knows_  
  
_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_  
_But I remember being proud that she was one of us_  
_And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_  
_Because of her I lift my sword with pride_  
_No we may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_  
_Because of her I lift my sword with pride_


End file.
